Your First Born-Madara
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


I stood still listening to the man I helped raise try and get me to join his organization, after the whole spill I looked him in the eyes and said, "Now Madara I don't think-" He interrupted me and said, "Kimi the Akatsuki can give you money and killing anything you ever wanted!" I sighed crossed my arms and said, "Madara for as long as you have known me I have never cared about money or killing, my business is more otherworldly!" He sighed and said, "Yes but I hoped I could get you to join without someone losing their soul!" I smiled and said, "Well I would be willing to join for something else!" He looked at me and asked, "What would you want?"

I smiled as I said, "I have decided it is time for me to have a child, I will join you for two years so as I can choose one male in your little group to father my child, but when I decide you have no say and the father must come with me!" He looked at me deep in thought and said, "You want to sleep with one of my members?" I nodded and he glanced down then back up at me and said, "Okay I agree!" I smiled at him and in a dark voice said, "Now Madara, the deal is made you must adhere to it at all costs!" He just rolled his eyes, and I walked towards what he called the hideout.

Oh I should introduce myself, I am Kimi Lucki and I have been alive for 300 years but look 18. I am more powerful than any other ninja on earth, I am what people normaly call a soul watcher, but I prefer jack of all trades. I give items in return for important other worldly items, for instance ones soul. I smiled as I looked behind and saw Madara standing there in shock that I agreed so I said, "Are you coming?" He just put on his stupid mask and ran ahead of me, I sighed and walked after him.

By the time I got to the hideout every member was standing outside, waiting while Madara jumped and skipped around them. I watched him shaking my head then looked at each guy slowly; I knew each person's name but had never matted any in person. I walked past them to the door of the hideout and said, "I'm Kimi Lucki if anyone wants to know!" I then walked in and found the only single bedroom and waved my hands to each wall and it was automatically painted red and black, then looked in the closet and waved my hands, and a closet full of hand woven clothes appeared.

I knew someone was standing outside my door, well it felt like three so before they knocked I said, "Don't just stand out there, and Come in!" I looked at the door Sasori, Deidara and Kisame came in. I smiled and said, "What may I do for you gentlemen?" Deidara rubbed the back of his head and said, "We kind of heard of you Un!" I nodded and as I sat on my bed crossed my arms as I said, "And?" Sasori looked me straight in the eyes and said, "What did they give you to join?" I laid down, turned on my side and as I looked each in the eyes said, "I get one male in the Akatsuki!"

I watched as all of their jaws dropped and Kisame said, "For what?" I smiled and said, "When I choose I will tell you all!" I turned the other way and felt all but one leave but the door shut. I smiled knowing Deidara was standing behind me and said, "Is there something else Dei?" He sat on the bed and said, "Well I have a request, I know there will be a cost but can I ask Un?" I sat up and looked at him as I said, "Of course you can ask, but if I will grant it is another matter!"

He nodded at me and said, "Well you see I want everyone to see me as a guy!" I looked at him and said, "I cannot change how others see you Dei, but let me say I see you as a guy!" He looked at me stunned then as he left he glance back at me with an almost shocked expression. I smiled as he left and got up changed, then went into the lounge with a book and sat next to Hidan, who kept glancing at me nervously. After a half hour of this I closed my book and looked at him as I said, "Yes Hidan?" He gave what he thought was a charming smile and said, "So the others say you get to pick one of us guys, I was wondering for what!"

I smiled and said, "I will tell you in two years along with the rest!" I got up and realized the whole akatsuki was in the room listening, I looked at each and when my gaze landed on Tobi I said, "They need to stop bugging me if you choose to tell them now it is up to you!" He looked at the fake leader and said, "Leader-sama can Tobi tell?" Pein glanced at me not knowing our deal and just nodded curiously, so Madara jumped up on a couch and said, "Tobi promised Kimi-chan that she gets to choose one male in the Akatsuki to make a baby with!"

I sighed as every head whipped to me and as they all started talking I said one at a time I will answer questions!" I pointed to Dei and he started, "Why?" I smiled as I walked to him and said, "I like every other female have a biological clock and mine tells me it is time I have a child!" Kisame then asked, "Okay why us?" I walked to the couch and said, "Easy you are some of the most powerful ninja in the world and I want my child to have strong powers!" Then Sasori said, "Some of us cannot have children!" I walked over to him and smiled as I said, "You my dear Sasori are older than you look!"

I placed my hand on his chest and said, "You are wrong you can have children, although it may be different!" He narrowed his eyes at me which made me giggle, and as Itachi said, "Okay I think I understand but what if we don't want kids?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "You may act like you're not, but you are a kind and loving person, who does want kids!" He just looked at the floor and I went to sit on the couch. I smiled as I heard Hidan say, "Well Jashin will not let me unless you want to be stuck with me forever!" I started laughing looked at him and said, "Jashin, well he may be an odd guy but if I ask he would do anything for me!" He looked shocked and said, "Jashin?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah I know him, in person so to say!" His jaw dropped and after that I looked at Kakazu and said, "By the way I will need to see your face, we can do that in private or here either way I don't care!" His eyes widened as he flew off the handle, cussing saying something about it would be a cold day in hell before he would show me his face! I smiled and said, "Some temper Kakazu!" He just stomped off cussing and I looked at Tobi and said, "You first?" Tobi started skipping off to my room chanting, "Tobi shows his face to Kimi-chan!" I followed and him shaking my head and waved behind me then walked into my room and shut the door.

I laid down on the bed and felt the bed dip beside me as Madara said, "Kimi I wanted to know are you really going to choose one of them?" I opened my eyes to see him extremely close to my face as I replied, "Yes why?" He looked at me inching closer and said, "Well I know you raised me but I well I love you!" Right before he would have kissed me I moved and said, "You want to father my child?" I knew the shock was in my voice but I just watched him sit up straight and say in his deep voice, "Yes if it means I can be with you!"

I was still shocked and had thousands of thoughts running through my head the foremost being, 'I raised him and he loves me like a lover, I don't understand?" I leaned back against the headboard and wrapped my arms around my knees as I said, "Madara?" He sat in a similar position and said, "Yeah?" I looked at him and said, "Prove it!" He smirked at me and leaned in for the most passion filled kiss I have ever had. When I pulled away I stared into his eyes and while smiling said, "I believe you love me and I love you too Madara!" He smiled at me and we ended up spending the night in my room.

I woke up the next morning and turned to see Madara still asleep, I smiled and stared playing with his short hair, thinking about when in was long. I hadn't noticed he had woke up but when he said, "So you will stay with me right?" I jumped slightly then looked into his eyes as I said, "Yes as was planned, but you remember our deal, I stay for two years or until I am with child!" He turned so he was facing me and asked, "You will leave me?" I looked at him and smiled as I said, "Our other part was the father would leave with me but I don't want to make you leave your organization or give up your plans so I will leave!"

He turned back over and stared at my ceiling and said, "I'll tell Pein to let everyone know you decided!" I smiled and as I got up said, "I didn't decide Madara you did!" I walked into the bathroom but knew he was smiling and watching me walk away.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I had not been feeling good, and knew I was pregnant but and had decided to leave leaving only a note that said,

_Madara, _

_ You have probably realized I have left, I found out I am having a baby and as planned I am leaving. I want to know I love you and you should continue with your plans! Neither me or the child will wait because I know you will not come, but live your life to the fullest I don't except us to see each other again!_

_Yours always, _

_Kimi_

I know he will not come after me so I put the note in an envelope with the name Tobi on it and waved my hands so all traces of me disappeared. I looked at the note on the bed and knowing his plans the best place for me and my children would be the leaf. I did not mention this in the note but I know I will be having twin girls, I did not want to trouble my love with that. I transported to the gates of the leaf, the good thing about being as old as I am is I am known to all.

I smiled at several people I have met and walked to the Hokages building, I walked in and knocked on the door then without waiting opened it. I smiled when I noticed Naruto and Kakashi standing there, I said, "It has been sometime hasn't it?" Tsunade stood and said, "Kimi what are you doing in the leaf?" I looked at her and held my stomach as I said, "I am going to be having twin girls and was hoping you would deliver them!" She looked shocked and Naruto said, "I didn't think you could have children!"

I started laughing and said, "Like you I can but it must be my own decision, with my kind it is never an accident!" He grinned and Kakashi asked, "Who is the father?" I looked at Tsunade and said, "Madara Uchiha!" I heard all the gasps and Tsunade sat as she asked, "Why would you choose him?" She had gestured for Naruto and Kakashi to leave, after they had I said, "It was predestined, he will not come after me and my babies will be two of the most powerful seers and soul watchers to live on earth, but they will be great allies for whosoever they choose!"

She nodded and said, "We would love you to stay here Kimi!" I nodded and said, "I assume my old place is still available?" She burst out laughing as she handed me a key she said, "Yes I can't get anyone to take that old creepy place, people say it is haunted!" I smiled and said, "Tsunade I am surprised at you, my house is haunted!" She looked shocked as I walked out the door I waved goodbye over my shoulder.

_**9 ½ Months Later**_

I sighed as I was woke up in the middle of the night to two little babies crying. I got out of bed and walked down the hall still half asleep, I flipped on the light and said, "Akira, Kimiko I'm here give a second and I'll get your bottles together. Not looking around, I went to the bottle warmer and stuck two bottles in them, then turned to go to their crib. I stopped and my eyes widened when I saw a figure standing over my babies, but I would know that figure anywhere, I whispered, "Madara?" He turned red eyes on me and said, "Kimi, their twins!" I scooted past him and picked up my crying babies and handed Akira to him as I said, "Hold Akira so I can feed Kimiko!"

He looked at the small baby in my arms then at me as he took her. I grabbed one of the bottles and sat in a small chair while I fed her I said, "Madara what are you doing here?" He was staring at the baby who was holding his finger and said, "I had to see them and you!" I looked up at him as he asked, "So you named them, Kimiko and Akira?" I smiled as I said, "Kimiko is the first born, and looks most like you!" He looked at me and said, "I'm holding Akira right?" I nodded watching him. He smiled and finally asked what I knew he would, "Kimi will you come back, everyone knows I am Madara, but I don't feel right unless I am with you?"  
I sighed and said, "here hold Kimiko, I need to feed Akira!" We traded and as I started to feed my youngest I said, "I cannot condone what you plan to do putting all of earth under your control, if you do the people will lose their free will in turn both me and my babies will die!" He looked at me in shock and said, "How will it hurt you?" I looked up and in a serious voice said, "If people have lost free will they would not need my serious and if that happened My children and I would be unable to sustain our souls!" He nodded slowly and said, "I understand, I think!"

I shook my head, and whispered to myself, "No Madara you don't!" He must of heard because he smiled and said, "Its over, I will give up all my plans if it means you and my daughters will always be safe and with me!" I knew I looked shocked but got up put Akira in her bed then took Kimiko and laid her down before I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. I made him sit and asked, "You would rally do that and stay with me forever?" He smile dnad said, "I love you Kimi of course I would!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him being the happiest I ever had!

As Promised he stayed with me forever, our daughters grew to be extremely wise and beautiful.


End file.
